


Juste une coup de gueule sur ma sœur dans vraie vie

by Leftover_Spagehhti



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anger, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Ranting about siblings, Rants, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftover_Spagehhti/pseuds/Leftover_Spagehhti
Summary: C’est juste une diatribe de colère donc il y a des phrases qui se déchaînent et un mauvaise grammaire (pas une histoire)
Relationships: None





	Juste une coup de gueule sur ma sœur dans vraie vie

Magda (mon sœur) est une chienne sans talent et trop dramatique. Elle cause tous les problèmes et agit comme si elle n'avait rien fait. Elle réagit de manière excessive aux plus petites choses. Elle joue toujours la victime et chaque situation et donne le message à ma mère que j'aggrave la situation. En outre, elle chante d'une voix monotone aussi ennuyeuse, ce qui rend aussi profond que possible d'essayer de ressembler à un garçon, mais vraiment, cela semble super bizarre. Elle ne peut pas frapper la moitié des notes qu'elle essaie et son chant est horrible. Elle se débat même sur les chansons les plus simples. Je ne peux plus la supporter. Elle prétend être transgenre, alors elle s'habille comme une fille de neuf ans essayant d'avoir l'air cool mais échouant dramatiquement. Elle n'ira pas au lit sans une tenue assortie et c'est tellement stupide parce que personne ne regarde et que personne ne s'en soucie.


End file.
